(a) Field
The present invention relates to a peptide-inorganic material composite film and a manufacturing method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to a peptide-inorganic material composite film having proton conductivity and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Proton transport occurring in the natural world plays an important role in not only chemical reactions such as oxidation/reduction reactions and acid/base catalysis but also proton pump action and nerve signaling essential for bioenergy production, etc. The proton transport is also deeply involved in core functions of energy-related devices such as fuel cells, batteries, sensors, and electrolyzers in view of industrial aspect, and has been intensively studied in various fields for the last 200 years.
Recently, an exhaustion problem of fossil energy sources has become serious, and thus, the demand for the fuel cells due to fuel cell vehicles using hydrogen as an energy source is on the rise. To manufacture a high-efficiency fuel cell, a material having excellent proton conductivity is required.
Further, as a part of bioelectronics, a device that monitors biological changes in real time, predicts/treats diseases in advance, and replaces some functions of the living body is being studied. To realize an electronic device capable of being implanted into a living body or a human body, it is essential to develop a material capable of performing the transport of proton, which is a signaling method having excellent biocompatibility and being used in the natural world.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.